Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in recent years in more and more lighting applications. Some have been used to light room lights, and even to operate in fixtures for conventional light bulbs. A problem with all LED lights is dissipating the heat from the LED itself. The heat from the LED is enough to easily destroy the LED itself unless it is conducted away from the LED so that the LED stays below the critical temperature of that particular model of LED. That critical temperature is typically above 200°. LED equipped light bulbs have dealt with the problem of dissipating in various ways. This can include making the output of the LEDs fairly low, having a large number of LEDs so that each one does not have to put out a lot of heat, and having various structures for dissipating heat. Improved ways of dissipating heat and making LEDs function to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs is therefore a desirable goal of a new product.